


Ranas de Marabilia

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Es mi primer fic de este fandom, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Common Room, Lynne Celestina, Samira Celestina, Samira tiene un crush en Ariadne, Soy terrible con los tags, Y puta ama, Y quién no, be kind, chocolate frogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Samira está obsesionada con conseguir una carta de Rana de Chocolote de Ariadne...y dejará de torturar con ello a su amiga Kay hasta que lo consiga. Y puede que haya  una forma, sólo tiene que colarse en la Sala Común de cierto amigo suyo.Soy terrible con los resúmenes, ya lo siento.





	Ranas de Marabilia

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, nada me pertenece, pertence a sus respectivas autoras y yo sólo quiero pasar un buen rato escribiendo sobre ello e intentar conseguir con ello que todas las gentes varias que aquí puedan llegar os lo paséis bien también.  
> Ahora...las casas elegidas coinciden con mis headcanons de los personajes more or less (es decir, alguno de ellos igual me hubieran cuadrado algo más en otra casa, pero quería que se diera la situación que se da...así que las serpientes y los leones tendrán que ser).  
> Espero que os guste, de verdad, y quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Iria y Selene, porque han creado un mundo marabilioso lleno de una gran diversidad y representación de la que muchísimos otros podrían aprender.  
> Seguid siendo tan geniales e inspirándonos,  
> Without further ado,   
> here my story.

La conversación de las dos amigas en el Gran Comedor derivó al mismo tópico al que llevaba haciéndolo durante las últimas dos semanas.  
“Adivina quién no me ha salido en la rana de chocolate de esta semana.” Comentó Samira con voz cantarina.  
“Ariadne.” Kay arrastró la palabra acompañando la entonación de deslizamiento literal del tenedor por su plato ya vacío. Miró al infinito y se recordó a sí misma que, al menos, esto era mejor que estar en casa (o, en general, en cualquier lugar que no fuera Hogwarts, teniendo que tomar una poción para ser un chico delante de todo el mundo). “¿Y...si te dijera que estoy dispuesta a conseguirte la dichosa carta y, a cambio, no vuelves a hablar ni de ranas de chocolate ni de La Gran Ariadne en lo que nos queda de vida estudiantil?”  
“Trato. Sé de cierto estudiante de Gryffindor que tiene una copia…Nadim.”  
Si hubiera estado bebiendo, Kay se hubiera atragantado. Nadim era uno de sus mejores amigos -a pesar de ser de casas tradicionalmente rivales- desde que había entrado la joven bruja en su primer año, pero desde mediados el año anterior...simplemente, sentía...algo...diferente.  
Y tampoco parecía que él estuviera muy a gusto en su presencia últimamente, aunque la chica lo atribuía al hecho de que era el último año de éste y hubiera elegido empezar a distanciarse poco a poco de sus amigos del colegia, para que fuera menos doloroso cuando dejara Hogwarts y se marchara a estudiar para poder dedicarse a viajar y explorar los puntos mágicos de los océanos junto a su mejor amigo, Jared, como llevaban soñando desde que ambos eran unos niños pequeños.   
Suspiró, lanzando una rápida mirada al suelo que le impidió ver la media sonrisa llena de malicia que Samira esbozaba mientras lo hacía.  
“Si es así, necesitaré pruebas seguras de que tiene la puñetera carta.”  
“Oh, querida Kay, ¿tanto te costaría decir un taco por una vez en la vida? Respecto a tu pregunta...la prueba es sencilla, mira.” La chica morena lanzó un cabeceo a la mesa de Gryffindor, en dirección a la bolsa con los libros del susodicho, de la que sobresalía el cromo. “¿Lo ves? Yo nunca me equivoco.”

Colarse en la sala común de Gryffindor fue pan comido para Kay. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue encerrarse en el baño de los chicos en la misma planta que estaba el dichoso retrato de La Señora Gorda (pocas cosas le daban tanto dolor de cabeza como esa mujer) y, en cuestión de menos de una hora, dos chicos de la casa del león entraron y, a voz en grito, se recordaron mutuamente la contraseña.   
[Imposible ser más predecible…] Pensó (aunque, por supuesto, si aquello no hubiera funcionado, tenía un plan alternativo. A veces, creía que como ladrona o pirata le iría mejor que como bruja.)   
Una vez dentro, tampoco le costó demasiado encontrar la habitación de los estudiantes de último curso. Simplemente, se escondió bajo el sofá de la sala común y, en cuanto apareció un compañero de clase de su víctima y le siguió con el sigilo adquirido a base de años de tratar de evitar a su padre lo máximo posible.   
Esperó tras la puerta, de pie sin moverse y controlando incluso su ritmo respiratorio, evitando así que el menor ruido la pudiera delatar y, cuando el chico volvió a salir, ella se despidió como una gata de un lado de la puerta al otro.  
Comenzaba la búsqueda.

Las camas de Nadim y Jared estaban situadas al fondo. Si llegan a estar separadas, igual Kay nunca se hubiera llegado a dar cuenta de que eran los doseles de sus amigos pero, allí, una junto a la otra, las similitudes y diferencias eran demasiado remarcables como para pasarlas desapercibidas. Ambas tenían las sábanas bien dobladas, en exactamente el mismo estilo, como si hubiera sido la misma persona la que había hecho ambas camas pero, por las extrañas marcas que tenían, era evidente que ésta cambiaba de un día a otro (aquel día, por lo desastroso del dobladillo, Kay dedujo que había sido Jared). Sin embargo, mientras que una se encontraba repleta (incluso por sus laterales) de todo tipo de artículos que iban desde túnicas reglamentarias a libres muggles de navegación, pasando por una foto en movimiento de la una mujer sonriente pero de aspecto algo triste y lo que parecía un frasco con un intento fallido de poción, entre otras cosas; la otra estaba tan vacío -tan sólo el habitual baúl bien cerrado a la derecha de la cama- que cualquiera hubiera pensado que allí no dormía nadie de forma habitual.  
Kay dirigió sus pasos a esta segunda cama, la cama de Nadim y con rápido ‘Alohomora’ abrió el baúl, rezando a Seliria -diosa de las minorías mágicas y no mágicas- porque la carta estuviera allí.   
Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.  
Sacó el artículo con la bellísima bruja en el medio guiñándole un ojo con picardía para sentir casi inmediatamente una especie de descarga eléctrica en su interior.  
“¿Pero qué…?”  
“Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿Kay?” No necesitó girarse para saber de quién se trataba.  
“¡Nadim! Yo...lo siento.”  
“¿El qué sientes?”   
“Que nos hayamos distanciado. Pero existe una alta probabilidad de que me haya enamorado de ti y no lo entiendo y me asusta y tú te vas a ir de Hogwarts y yo tendré que fingir que soy un hombre durante el resto de mi vida y...lo siento.” No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que repitió la disculpa. Se notó sonrojar bajo los tirabuzones rubios. “Eso no era lo que quería decir. Lo siento, Samira no me dejaba en paz con esta carta de Arianne y...es una tontería en verdad. Una estupidez, tampoco me molestaba tanto, creo que al final no lo hubiera hecho, pero una parte de mí quería que eso pasara y por eso me decidí al final a hacerlo.”  
Nadim la miró, tan incapaz de procesar lo que acaba de oír como de entender las clases de Adivinación.   
“Pero yo no tengo ninguna carta de Ariadne. Por no tener, no tengo ni una sola carta de Rana de Chocolate.”Se acercó titubeante a la joven y le quitó la carta de la mano, notando al instante la misma descarga que Kay había sentido.  
“Que raro, porque de verdad que no es mía. Pero casi mejor que estuviera aquí, porque también te echaba de menos. Según Jared, parezco gilipollas siempre que apareces, pero simplemente...no sé cómo tratarte. Porque también siento cosas...nuevas hacía ti.”  
Ambos se quedaron callados, sujetando a la par el cromo sin saber bien qué decir.  
Lo único que estaba claro es que ya no había vuelta atrás. 

Mientras tanto, Samira había pedido una tutoría muy especial con su profesora de Transformaciones.  
Lynne medio sonreía desde detrás de su taza de café negro con apenas una gota de leche y menos de media cucharilla de azúcar moreno  
“Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme, no hubiera podido hacer una imitación tan buena de la carta de Ariadne” dijo el nombre de la otra bruja en un tono reverencial, casi religioso “sin tu ayuda. ¿Y esa poción que le echamos? Mucho mejor que simple veritaserum…”   
La mayor de las dos mujeres rió con picardía.  
“El placer es mío. Desde que ayudé a juntar a mi amigo Hazan con Clarence le he cogido el gusto a esto de ser Celestina.”  
“¿Ser Celestina de quién?” La voz que había interrumpido a Lynne pertenecía a un hombre apuesto - aunque ya empezaba a pintar ciertas arrugas y canas- que las miraba desde la puerta.  
La profesora puso cara de horror y desolación y comenzó a gemir.  
“¡El horror! ¡Me he vuelto viuda! ¡Veo un fantasma! Porque…¿qué otra razón podría tener mi marido para estar en tan importante institución…? ¡Ah, es verdad, que te nombraron nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! Bueno, supongo que el que no vale, enseña.” Samira, sin poder contenerse más, se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.   
“Jaja, muy graciosas las dos. Ahora, señorita de Granth, a clase.” La aludida se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se marchó velozmente, sin parar de reír.   
Una vez la risa juvenil se dejó de oír, el hombre se giró a su mujer, que le miraba desde la parte superior de su taza.  
“Así que volviendo a juntar parejas, ¿eh?”  
“Sabes que es una de las muchísimas cosas que hago mejor que tú, Arthmael de Silfos.”  
“Ouch, eres cruel.”  
“Como si me prefieras de otra forma. Por cierto, ya tengo mi próximo objetivo de casamerentera e igual necesito ayuda. ¿Has visto alguna vez hablar a Cordelia y Samira?”  
“Pero…¿Cordelia no tenía novio serio?”  
“Menudeces”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyyy esto es todo.  
> Deseo solemnemente que os haya gustado.  
> Así como dato, tengo más headcanons que no aparecen como tales en la historia, pero sí del 'universo AU' creado para el fic...Igual algún día escribo otra cosa, o hago un hilo en twitter...I don't know.  
> Todos los comentarios y críticas positivas se agradecen.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta.


End file.
